Karakura Town Meets Konohagakure
by Marnie Wolffe
Summary: A female Shinigami ends up seducing a Jonin from a village called Konohagakure, N they end up having a daughter, but what happens when the daughter is the older sister of Naruto Uzumaki, N childhood friend 2 Ichigo Kurosaki? What will happen? Chad/Oc, Ichigo/ Orihime, Naruto/ Hinata


I'd like to thank Tite Kubo for Bleach N Masahi Kishimoto for Naruto The summer holidays had come, N gone in both Karakura Town, and Konohagkure

Ichigo Kurosaki was on his way to school, but his mind was on something completely different all together. It had been eight yrs yesterday when he saw her go of course at first he cried, he had been a child back then, but he hadn't shed a single tear since. Ichigo had gone from a nine yr old child to a seventeen yr old man, but there wasn't a day he didn't think of that eight yr old strawberry blond hair girl he grew up with.

**A**s the morning rays of sun shone thru the windows, Masaki Namikaze was getting ready for the day earlier that week Granny Tsunade had given her a double A ranked mission from some place called Karakura Town apparently some one named Kisuke Urahara was having some troubles, Tsunade sent word she'd be sending a small group of people to aid him. Masaki hadn't a clue Tsunade had put her in the small group set for Karakura Town. Masaki was busy visiting her friends in Sunagakure home of the Sand siblings: Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou. Even thou Masaki was keeping busy in Sunagakure that mind of hers was busy, yes that mind of hers was on that nine yr old orange hair boy who saved her from drowning. Not a day hadn't gone by that she didn't think of him they grew up together.

Masaki wondered just how much he had changed she also wondered just how much the Soul Society changed after all it had been 2 long yrs since she last visited. Her life had changed after that of course she had been used for experiments by snake sannin: Orochimaru. If it wasn't for the avenger of Konohagakure, Saskue Uchiha she would have died there.

**A**fter running into Tatsuki, and her friend Orihime; Ichigo had a sudden urge to sneeze after doing so Tatsuki looked over at him

"You ok Ichigo?" Orihime asked him

"I'm fine Orihime" He told her

"Ya know I bet someone's talking about you Ichigo" Tatsuki admitted, he looked at her

"I doubt that" Ichigo replied as the trio walked to class Ichigo sneezed again" Damn it!" He said under his breath, Tatsuki smirked

"So Ichigo ever find out what happened to that eight yr old Strawberry blond hair girl?" Mizurio asked

"Masaki?" Ichigo suddenly said "No she's probably long gone"

"Aw Ichigo has a long lost crush" Keigo said, Ichigo punched him b4 taking his seat

**T**his time Masaki sneezed, she sighed as she went to get a shower, afterwards she got dressed. Her outfit consisted of a silver skull chocker, a black mesh undershirt, a green tank, a green vest jacket- short sleeved, a black semi long skort set with blue zori

"Masaki, you up yet?" A male voice asked

"Yes raccoon boy" I replied, I heard a growl from outside my bedroom, and giggled "You can come in ya know" Kankurou entered the room, and looked down at me

"I've been thinking" I looked at him

"Well that's a 1st" I said jokingly

"Anyways as I was saying . . Never mind just give this to the Kazekage"

"Why can't you give it to him?" I asked him

"Just do it!" I rolled my purphire eyes as I thought of the dark blue hair man I saw in my dreams thing was he looked familiar to me like I had seen him b4 I just could figure out where thou. Kankaruo must've noticed something was wrong "You ok?" He asked me, his mood changed I blinked N tilted my head towards the large window. Some reason for the past week a man with spiked two toned blonde hair has been haunting my mind of course along with my friend: Ichigo

"Hmm you say something?" I asked

"You've been like this for the past weeks"

"What r u talkin' about?"

"Masaki you've been zoning out, and talking to yourself" I looked at him then back to the large window, sighing I stood up n took the small stack of paper as I headed out the door

"Stop worrying so much I'm fine" I reassured him as I walked down the hall towards the Kazekage's office n knocked upon the heavy door

"Go away Kankurou, I'm busy" An all to familiar voice said

"I'm Kankurou now am I?, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not Sunagakure's perv. Ya know what? You can get these so important papers yourself!"I shouted behind the heavy door "I'm leaving!" I stormed off to the main hall which led outside, being upset as I was I walked outside, and looked around, enjoying the warm rays of sun that touched my skin, I noticed it was noon which meant lunch. '_Ichigo'_ I thought to myself as I walked around the Sand village

**A**fternoon classes stopped for lunch, Ichigo once again found himself sneezing, Keigo laughed, Ichigo growled n punched him again

"You need anger management Kurosaki!"

"Whatever!" '_Masaki what happened to you?' _Ichigo thought to himself

**I** found myself sneezing again, shaking my strawberry blonde head, N sighing I decided to write a letter, I walked around the village looking for store I could borrow a messenger hawk from to deliver the letter once it was finished I found Temari's boyfriend instead

"Surprised to see you here" I turned around, and saw Shikamaru leaning against a door, his arms across his chest "How have you been Ma-chan?" He asked me

"Same, I've been better"

"What's with the face?"

"What face?"

"Is it the dreams again?"

"How'd you?"

"I've known you since we were kids Masaki, you'd always scream about seeing ghosts n such"

"Ghosts? You mean the souls of the departed?"

"Yea that"

"Yea, I've been seeing more lately since its closer to my 16th"

"Eh I almost forgot about that"

**I**chigo seemed to be zoning out at lunch, trying to see if what Tatsuki had said earlier was even true. '_If there's any truth to what she's saying, then when ever I mention, or even think of Masaki she'd be sneezing just as bad as I have been the entire day, that's if she's even alive I haven't seen her in eight whole yrs' _Ichigo thought to himself as he ate his lunch with his friends: Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Mizuiro. It had been a few days since Ichigo's Soul Reaper friend: Rukia Kuchiki had been taken back to the Soul Society. Thou his body was at school, his mind was far from it, in fact it was thinking of his friend Masaki Namikaze the girl he grew up with. He had known her since they were in diapers

"So Ichigo any contact with that girl yet?" Keigo asked him, Ichigo looked at him(daggers piercing thru the heart look) Keigo backed off "Geez Kurosaki all I did was ask!"

"Give him a break Keigo" Mizuiro said to Keigo, Keigo sighed, but dropped the issue

"Fine, but when I see this dream girl of Ichigo's I'll tell her how not to date Ichigo, and to date me instead!"

"Oh brother here we go again" Tatsuki replied as everyone finished off their lunch, everyone noticed that Ichigo hadn't even touched his lunch

"You feeling alright Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked him a bit worried, he looked at her, and sighed

"Yea, I'm fine, just not hungry its nothing to worry about Tatsuki" Ichigo told her '_Think I'll take a drive in my Pontiac later around town'_ He thought as the bell rang for classes to start once again thou instead of going back to class, Ichigo skipped class saying he wasn't feeling well, telling a white lie to the teacher, and walked home once he got home, he saw his electric blue 1981 Pontiac Trans AM1, he walked inside of his house, took off his sneakers, and slipped on a pair of slippers, his father; Isshin Kurosaki came down from the upstairs Kurosaki Clinic only to see his 17 yr old son home early. Ichigo noticed his father didn't attack him like usual which meant something was up

"School let out early?" Isshin asked his son; Ichigo just shook his bright spiked orange head no

"No I came home early I'm not in the mood"

"So take the car out for a ride"

"Planned to in a while" Ichigo told his father, as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, walked in, and shut the heavy wooden door, put his grey messenger bag down in his chair, and sat down on his queen sized bed, a yellow lion like stuffed animal known as Kon jumped on his bed

"ICHIGO!" The lion yelled at him, already irritated from Keigo, Ichigo grabbed Kon by the neck, and slammed him at the door

" Get lost Kon!" Kon stood up from where he had landed, and looked at Ichigo

"Geez this is how you act since poor Rukia left" Ichigo looked at Kon, sighing he stood up, walked into his bathroom, stripped down, and got in the hot shower, once done, and dressed, Ichigo went down stairs, put his sneakers on, grabbed his keys, and walked outside, taking his Pontiac out on the town,

**S**hikamaru looked down at me as I wrote my letter since I had paper handy

"So whose this Ichigo person?" He asked me, I looked up at him

"Shika! Its private, he's a friend I grew up with eight yrs ago, b4 his mother was murdered"

"Oh sorry"

"Its fine" I looked down at the letter, and continued writing it

"So Tem told you that your leaving soon?"

"Yeah, got a double A ranked mission"

"Ah I see where to?"

"Karakura Town my home town actually"

"I guess the rumors are true then"

"What rumors Shika?"

"Everyone back home is saying that you're the 4th Hokage's daughter, and Naruto's sister" I smirked

"I am his daughter, and Naruto's older sister by a year"

"No way how can someone hot be related to the hyper active knuckle headed Naruto?" I laughed

"I'm more like our father calm, cool, and collected, and a ruthless killer when need be"

"Damn so when you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon I want to get there b4 Thursday"

"Oh how many days is it from Kohona?"

"About 4 days"

"So?" Shikamaru asked me "What do you plan to say to this Ichigo person?" I looked up at him, and shrugged

"I hadn't thought about it, I'm not even sure I'd see him, but now that you mention it. I'm not quite sure what I'd say to him"

"How long has it been since you last saw Ichigo?"

"Seven yrs" I sighed

"Oh that's a long time for not talking to someone"

"Yeah well I haven't seen my father in fifteen yrs"

**M**eanwhile Kisuke Urahara was busy in the Urahara shop. Of course Ichigo had become a Vizard in the process whilst trying to regain his own Shinigami powers. Any who back to Kisuke

"So Boss?" A giant sized man with braids, and glasses known as Tessai asked the blonde hair man sitting on the porch

"What is it Tessai?"

"I've been thinking about that girl you requested for this"

"Ah yes you mean Masaki?"

"Why would you send for just a child?"

"That's just the thing she's not a child, to my calculations she should be about a year younger then Ichigo by now"

"So when should I tell the school?"

"I've already taken care of that, and be sure to have Jinta have a bed set up as well as a few other things. We'll use the spare bedroom" Jinta having heard the conversation was starting to throw a fight

"I don't see why we need some punk snot kid staying here!"

"She's a guest Jinta" Kisuke told the red haired kid, he continued with his fit

"So have her stay with Carrot Top!"

"While she's here, she will be treated as a guest Jinta"

"Why?" Jinta yelled, Kisuke sighed

"Since Rukia is no longer here, Masaki will be helping Ichigo with the hollow business can't have him doing it alone now can we?"

"Fine!"

"Boss when should we expect her?" Kisuke thought for a while b4 answering Tessai, and the 2 others

"In around a week, or so, which reminds me" Kisuke walked back into the porch after he stood up, and called the Karakura High school

"Hello?"

"Yes my niece Masaki Namikaze will be here with in the month, and I'd like to register her for the Sophomore class"

"Yes of course may I ask whose calling?"

"Kisuke Urahara"

"Very well her Junior mentor will be Mr. Kurosaki, Ichigo, and the day after your niece arrives I'll need to get her information, and give her a full schedule as well as her school ID"

"Understood and thank you"

"Thank you, and have a wonderful afternoon Mr. Urahara"

"Should we tell Kurosaki about her yet?"

"Not yet I'll let him figure it out all on his own the man's gotta learn"

**T**he next day in Sunagakure, I rose with the sun, and got my bags ready for the long trip that lay before me. Once done with my semi heavy packing I went down to the breakfast area, and was joined by none other then the 5th Kazekage: Gaara of the Desert

"I didn't expect to see you up this soon" He said softly I jumped, he sighed as he looked at me "Are you that scared of me Ma-chan?" He asked me I turned around, and faced him

"I'm not scared of you Kazekage, its just you startled me, I have no reason to be frightened of you"

"I'm a monster"

"You're not a monster, you're the Kazekage" Gaara growled

"Please. . .its Gaara"

"Sorry. . . Its just" I sighed, hanging my strawberry blond head

"Just what?" He asked me, as he put a hand under my chin, and brought my face to his eye level

"I thought u were still angry at me for the other day"

"When I assumed you were my brother?"

"Yes"

"No I was angry at him, and Temari, not you Masaki"

"Oh"

"I over heard that you're leaving this afternoon"

"Yes Granny Tsunade gave me a double A ranked mission help requested by a guy named Kisuke"

"I see you'll be missed"

"Thanks so will u Gaara"

**A****s** Kisuke slowly began to fix up the Urahara Shop. Ichigo was hitting the down town part of Karakura Town in his electric blue 1981 Pontiac Trans Am1, rock music playing on his radio as he drove thru the green light his cell went off, putting in the phone's Bluetooth headset in his left ear, n answered the call

"Ichigo!" The all to very familiar male voice yelled Ichigo growled

"What the fuck Asano!"

"Mizuiro invited you n a guest some place in 2 weeks"

"Not interested!"

"Aw come on if Rukia was here you'd go, besides almost every guy is going"

"I told you I'm not interested Keigo!"

"You're loss" Ichigo hung up the phone while Keigo went on talking, Ichigo headed home cutting the drive short as he drove home thoughts of the night Rukia left crossed his mind, he thought of how he was left for dead by the very stranger he trusted anger filled him. He let her into his life, n she left him acting as if he was just a stranger.

Ichigo hit the gas hard as he drove home, once home he shut the car off, slammed the driver's door shut as he locked it n went inside. Karen looked up at her seventeen yr old brother then back to her twin sister Yuzu

"What do you think is wrong with Ichigo Karen?" Yuzu asked her Karen just shrugged Ichigo took off his shoes, went upstairs, and into the bathroom, turned on the hot water, stripped down, and stepped into the hot shower, running his hands thru his now wet spiked orange hair, sighing anger filled him again as he thought of how Rukia betrayed him pissed he punched the shower wall leaving a large hole in the wall. His thoughts then drifted to his childhood friend: Masaki Namikaze, the eight yr old girl he stopped from falling into the river after something she dropped; Ichigo realized he seemed calmer when he thought of Masaki. After finishing his hot shower, he shut the water off, stepped out from the shower, dried off, and wrapped the red towel around his waist, and walked back to his bedroom

"Ichigo, package for you!" Isshin yelled from downstairs grunting Ichigo walked downstairs, grabbed the parcel, and went back upstairs to his bedroom once inside Kon looked up at Ichigo from Ichigo's desk the golden yellow lion was about to speak when Ichigo stopped him

"Not now Kon" Ichigo put the package down on his deck, and cut the bindings opening it, he pulled back the flaps of the box, and looked inside


End file.
